1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing control system, routing control device, and routing control method.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional packet communication system using a network, a router transfers packets based on the original routing control (routing) information created by itself. Each router existing in the system establishes a communication route of packets by exchanging routing control information with other routers. Because of this, the routing control function and the packet transfer function coexist in the router, and the router does not hold the entire routing control information on the packet communication system (e.g., reference is made to Nonpatent Document 1).
Also depending on the routing system, the router may recalculate its own routing control information each time router control related information is exchanged with adjacent routers, so in this case, considerable load is applied to the calculation of the routing control information (e.g., reference is made to Nonpatent Document 2).
[Nonpatent Document 1]
Mark Miller, Implementing IPv6, Second Edition, 2000, pp. 44-47).
[Nonpatent Document 2]
RFC 1058, Routing Information Protocol